fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC11 / Transcript
Next Generation Arc, Episode 11: Meg and the Honnouji Shrine. Seal the Pact With Kirin! Narrator: () The story continues after the battle against Cure Susanoo. At night time into Rosette's home, Meg was sleeping in a bed as she is exhausted after a terrible fight against Cure Amaterasu and Cure Tsukiyomi. Sei: Excuse her for this behavior, Meg may be haughty and rude, but she's a gentle and carring person. Rosette: How? Sei: Because of the rumors circulating about the Hanyou, she thought this represented a threat, but she realized that Romeo and Juliet are just the good ones, just after what you just said, Rosette. But I was wondering, if Meg accepts to joined you... You must to help her to find the Holy Beast of Kyoto who is inside of the Honnouji Shrine. Juliet: Fine, I accept this request, when Meg woke up! Rosette: Me too! Meg opens eyes slowly which noticed everyone, she gets up suddenly and have the pain on the left arm, she stirred with pain. Meg: Uugh, aaaaaahhhh!!! Sei: Ah! Meg! What's happening to you? Meg: ROAAAAAHH!! She holds her Demon's Arm and she tried to attack them. Meg: Aaaah help me! Rosette: Eeeeek she will become a demon again?! Yet you put the limiter in place! Chrno: Bring holy water, quick! We must exorcise her! Do something, Rosette! She goes... Rosette: I know, but we're really in trouble! And we're running out of Gospel and holy water! Juliet, please help me! Juliet: But why me?! Meg: Raaaaaah!!! She prepared to attacked them with her Demon's Arm and everyone panicked and frightened with tears for their faces in a comical way. Rosette and Chrno: Eeeeeeek!!! Meg: Hey, I do not intend to devour you alive. Normally, you replaced the limiter on my left arm. Azmaria and Juliet are behind of Chrno and Rosette who are hugged between themselves with tears poured on their faces into a comic effect. Meg: I have got you, you idiots! I have become normal thanks to the limiter, don't forget it! The anger veins appeared on Rosette's right cheek with an anger glance and clenched teeth with a comical way. Rosette: And say we're worried about you, for crying out loud. Meg: What are you talking about? Her Demon's Arm stirred incontrovertibly for fake. Meg: Aaaah I cannot control my left arm! She gritted teeth and frowned with anger while the anger veins appears on Rosette's left head. Rosette: Grrr you kidding us! Meg touched and groped Azmaria's buttocks which shocked Rosette. Azmaria: Aaah...? Meg: Oooh what is they are soft and warm to fondled. Rosette: I... She tried to knocked Meg with a wooden chair, but she dodged quickly. Meg leave quickly from the room while Rosette pursued her. Rosette: Bastard! Stop! You dare to harass my familiar?! Meg: Hahahahaha! Everyone have widened eyes and sweaty as they are attended this comical scene, Hermione glares with a serious look. Rosette: You're gonna pay for it! Stop, I tell you! Hermione: I'm afraid we're going to endure this turbulent cowgirl, Meg goes spend time to sexualy harassed us, we'll have to not spare her. At the same moment where Meg and Rosette are leaving from her home during the pursuit. Meg: Hahahahaha! Rosette: Get back here, Meg! Meg stop suddenly towards the lake surrounded by a fence, she climbed on a fence and kept the balance. Rosette: Meg! Get down there, right away! I will teach you to respect friends! I'm going to burst your pervert kappa face! Meg: Say, what would I do with it, if will become a demon definitely and lose my humanity forever? Will you have no choice but to kill me? Rosette: Of course I'll kill you...! Huh?! What are you saying? Meg: What would you do when you're forced to kill me if I'm a demon forever? Are you afraid of losing me? Rosette: Meg... Meg threw herself into the water before Rosette while she was shocked, she jumped to rescue Meg and unfolded her arms. Rosette: Waaaaahhhh!!! But Meg smirked maliciously, and grabbed a big tree branch while Rosette fell into the water of the lake. Rosette: Aaaaah! Meg: Hahahaha! The tree branch also broke and Meg fell into the water too. Meg: Aaaaahhh! Later after they are come out from the lake. Rosette: You have really knack to annoy people, because of you I am soaked and I mug at the break!Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Next Generation Arc Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes